


Label Me

by sophiekatie27



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Heartbreak, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiekatie27/pseuds/sophiekatie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>-x- Label Me, That's Fine, I'll Be Somebody Else -x-</b><br/>Dean Ambrose breaks the heart of Seth's teenage sister, but four years later, she gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hayley. I’ve invited the guys round later, they'll be here in about an hour.” Seth shouted up the stairs.

Seth is my adoptive brother, his parents adopted me when I was eighteen months old and he was almost seven. He has always been over protective of me and loved me unconditionally, as though I was really his flesh and blood. Seth is also a wrestler, he isn't well too well known or anything yet, but does travel across the country sometimes wrestling for indie promotions. I have seen him a couple of times, and it makes me so proud, as well as incredibly terrified for his safety. By 'the guys' he meant his two best friends; Dean and Roman. They have been friends ever since high school, and they were both wrestlers too.

Roman was a nice guy, tall, dark and handsome, from a huge Samoan family, a lot of whom were wrestlers too. He had always been kind to me and treated me like his little sister too. Dean on the other hand, was an ass hole; an incredibly gorgeous ass hole who I have had a tiny (see, huge enormous) crush on for about two years now. Both Roman and Seth were aware of my obsession with the strawberry blonde man, but he seemed entirely oblivious; he was pretty much entirely oblivious to my entire existence in fact.

Me, I'm Hayley; seventeen years old, average looking, bordering on pretty, with an average, if a little chubby figure. Having Seth, who is tall, slim, muscular and by all accounts very attractive, as a brother often made me feel inadequate, especially in the presence of Dean Ambrose.

I shouted down an affirmation to my brother and started to frantically search my wardrobe for the outfit that might finally get Dean to notice me.

**[An hour later]**

Seth and the guys had taken over the front room and were practising some new moves on the sofas, some of which looked really good.

I walked down the stairs and through the front room into the kitchen. I said ‘Hey’ to the guys when I walked through and got a few grunts in response; they never spoke much when they were practising. I knew what would get them to talk to me.

“ Hey Guys. Do any of you want beer?” I shouted through the hatch and went to stand by the door.

“ Yeah, thanks Hay. Bring us all one.” Seth answered.

“ Do you want one Dean?” I asked, trying to get him to look at me.

“ Did you not hear your brother? We all want one.” God, he is so rude.

I went into the kitchen and brought out three beers for them.

“ Can I have one Seth?” 

“ No. You're not old enough.”

“ Shut up!” I yelled, hated being made to feel young in front of everyone. 

I realised subtlety wasn't working so decided to do what I knew would get his attention, massage his already overly inflated ego.

“ You know you’re amazing at that.” I said to him as he flipped over the sofa and then sat down reaching for his beer.

“ Yeah, I know.”

“ But I mean, you’re really _really_ good.”

“ I wouldn’t be a wrestler if I wasn’t, would I?” He looked up, looking slightly annoyed.

I got up and walked straight back into the kitchen and closed the door, Seth must have noticed that I was upset, so he followed me in. I sat up against the door and stared at the floor.

The hatch window into the lounge was still open, so we could still hear Dean and Roman, although I don't think they realised.

“ He hates me.” I whined.

“ No, he doesn’t. He’s just concentrating.” Seth soothed me, ruffling my hair.

The guys started talking.

“ You know you could be a bit nicer to Hayley.” Roman said quietly. Obviously they hadn’t noticed the open hatch.

“ Why?” 

“ Because she likes you!” He said, as though it was obvious, which I suppose it was to anybody else.

“ What?!” 

“ She has for ages Dean. Just try and be nice.”

“ Come on dude, she’s weird. She's like seventeen or something, and she's not even hot. She doesn’t think she has a chance does she? No way would I go with someone like her.” Dean said laughing and my world came crashing down around me.

 

Tears ran from my eyes and all noise around me was distorted. All I could feel was Seth with his arms around me, holding me close. My heart felt like it was wrenching in two. I didn’t ever want to stop crying. I didn’t ever want to do anything again. I got up off the kitchen floor and ran through the lounge and up the stairs to my room.

“ You’re a dick you know that?” I heard Seth shout at Dean before there was more raised voices, but I didn't listen, I didn't care.

 

**[Later that night]**

“ Come down Hayley. Dean’s gone.” Seth was sitting outside my bedroom door.

“ NO! I’m never coming out. I want to die in here!”

“ Hayley, just come downstairs. He didn’t mean what he said.”

“ Yes he did. And he’s right, I am ugly and fat and weird!” 

“ Stop it Hayley. You are not. You’re my beautiful little sister, now come down.”

“ You’re only saying that ‘cause you're my brother and you have to.” I sobbed.

“ No I’m not. Come down and I will make sure you never have to see any of the guys again.” 

“ Fine!”

I wanted my life to change. I wanted everything to change. And I sure as hell was going to make that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story title is from Avenged Sevenfold, Trashed and Scattered. This actually started life as an Avenged Sevenfold fan fic about eight years ago

**[Four years later]**

***Dean’s POV***

Roman and I were in a strip club in Des Moines, Iowa. It was nice to be back home for a while, we had a Raw taping in Iowa City and then a week off, so the three of us had decided to stay at home. Seth was spending the night with his new girlfriend. This was Roman and my way of celebrating. We were sitting in a booth in the corner, drinking Jack and enjoying ourselves.

“ OMG! Are you from WWE?” Some girl who was with her boyfriend came up to us and squealed.

“ Erm, yeah.” 

“ Wow. Can I have your autographs?”

“ Sure thing.” We signed her top for her and she went away, which was good. Tonight was about having some fun and relaxing, not about being famous. 

We were watching some girl dance, she must have been new because she kept getting things wrong. Not that we were complaining, she was only wearing a pink bikini thing.  
The DJ guy announced the next dancer. _“And now the girl that you’ve all been waiting for, the best dancer in Iowa; KC Whips.”_  
The music came on and we smirked when we heard CM Punk's old entrance music from before he left the company, Cult of Personality. 

The dancer, KC Whips, came on to the stage and she was gorgeous. She was wearing a set of purple lingerie and, like the DJ said, she was an amazing dancer. She almost gave me a boner just watching her. After she finished Roman and I looked at one another and smiled.

“ Wow.” Roman said to me and I nodded at him in agreement.

We watched as KC came out into the club and over to the bar where she was talking to another girl who looked like some kind of manager. The manager girl, who I thought I recognised, pointed over to the side of the room where we were sitting and KC turned to look. They started talking again and were both laughing and then KC turned and started to walk toward our booth.

“ Would you guys like a dance?” She said in a very sexy voice.

“ We sure would.” Roman grinned and helped KC onto the table. 

She gave us a great dance and up close she was even more beautiful. She left us with a wink and a smile and headed back to the manager girl at the bar.

“ Rome, I have to have that girl.”

“ She hot ain’t she?” 

“ No Roman, she’s awesome and she’s going to be mine.” I winked at him and walked up to the bar.

“ Heya sweetheart. Can I get a private dance?” KC looked at the manager girl and they both giggled. The manager still looked familiar, but I couldn’t think of where I knew her from, she had obviously been forgettable. 

“ Of course. Come with me.” She smiled and took my hand and led me to one of the back rooms.

* * *

In the back room she gave me the best private dance I had ever got, and I had had lots! She ground into my lap and made me hard and she had this secretive smile playing at her mouth the whole time. 

“ So, you dance to that song a lot?” I asked, referring to her earlier routine.

“ Yeah, it’s my signature song.”

“ You know that’s CM Punk's entrance song?”

“ Yeah, I know.” When this girl spoke to you, it made you feel like you were wasting her time.

“ He's a cool guy, you know, even though he left the company.”

“ Is he?”

“ Yeah, I worked with him for a while, I'm a wrestler too.” I was waffling, I felt like I had to explain myself, usually I was great at picking up girls, but I seemed to be falling over myself with this one.

“ Yeah I know, Dean.”

After she had finished I decided to ask her out, despite her not giving me any indication that she might want me to.

“ So, KC. Do you fancy going out for a drink sometime?” 

“ Not really.”

“ Well, how about you come and see me wrestle, I could even get you backstage passes if you want.”

“ I can’t, I’m busy that day.”

“ I didn’t say what day it was.” I was confused.

“ Well, I’m busy most days.”

Did a girl just turn me down? This can’t be happening, no girl turns me down! I'm Dean Ambrose goddamnit!

I was pissed off when I left the back room.

I met back up with Roman in the club and we went home. We decided to bring the other guys here tomorrow, so they could see how hot this dancer was and so I could get another chance with her. Usually I could get any girl I wanted easily, but the fact that this girl wasn't falling at my feet was making me want her all the more.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

That felt so damn good. It was amazing just to see the look on his face when I turned him down, he’s such an arrogant jerk. 

I couldn’t believe it when Sarah, my best friend and manager, told me that he and Roman were here. Sarah had been my friend in high school and had met the guys a few times, and knew the whole story about what had happened the last time I had seen Dean. I almost choked on my drink, but then we came up with the plan. It was simple enough, no guy can resist a dance from KC Whips.

You may be wondering how I got here. Well, after that night four years ago, I decided I had to change. I started working out at the gym, getting Seth to plan work outs for me and I started eating healthier, again taking a leaf out of Seth's book. I learned how to do my make-up properly and started to wear it more often. And, more importantly I got a job as a dancer at the club that Sarah’s cousin owns and she works at. I was toying with the idea of getting my boobs done, but Sarah pointed out that they were big enough already, they were the only things that I hadn’t lost weight off. I soon learnt how to dance, apparently I was a natural, and now I’m the best there is in Iowa. I am irresistible, even to Dean fucking Ambrose.

He didn’t recognise me one bit, which is hardly a surprise, I sometimes don’t recognise myself anymore. I’m not one to boast, but I’m hot.

The only thing was, now I that I’ve had a taste of humiliating Dean, I wanted more!

* * *

**[The Next Night]**

***Still Hayley***

I can’t believe it, they’re here again and this time they brought Antonio and Tyler too! 

Thank God they didn’t bring Seth, he doesn’t know about my job yet, I told him I work behind the scenes like Sarah.

Well, looks like its show time.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

We went back to the club the next night, but Seth didn’t come with us because he had a date once again, obviously making the most of the time with his girlfriend, as we would soon be on the road again.

“ Honestly guys, this girl is seriously hot.”

“ Yeah, amazing.” Roman agreed with me.

_“And here she is, the girl you’ll all be dreaming about tonight, KC Whips.”_

“ Here she is.” I said excitedly.

KC came onto the stage and began her dance, Tony and Tyler’s mouths opened with awe as they watched. Roman and I were once again mesmerized. I took a quick glance around the room and it seemed that every other guy, and even the girls, were under her spell. 

When she finished every one in the place let out the breath that they had been holding. 

“ See what we mean?” Roman asked.

“ Hell yeah.” Antonio said.

“ Oh man, she’s great.” Tyler commented.

* * *

A little while later, when she had got changed, KC came back out into the bar, dressed in skin-tight black jeans and a deep red vest top. She once again went over to talk to the manager girl. After a few minutes she came over to our table.

“ You guys having fun?” She smiled.

“ We are now.” Antonio said, patting the seat beside him and KC sat down gladly.

“ You were really good tonight.” I said.

“ I know.” She said in that voice that secretly meant ‘why the hell are you breathing’.

“You’re an awesome dancer.” I tried again, hoping to get a better response.

“ I wouldn’t be working here if I wasn’t, would I?”

Ouch that hurt. I couldn’t understand why a girl was acting like this with me; they usually fell at my feet.

“ Can I get you a drink?” Roman asked.

“ Yeah sure, I’ll have a Jack Daniels and coke please.” She gave him a gorgeous smile, why doesn’t she smile at me like that?

“ So, how long have you been a dancer?” Tyler asked.

“ About three years I suppose. Some fuck head broke my heart and I decided to reinvent myself.” She looked awfully upset when she said it.

“ Someone broke your heart? What an idiot. He must have been a real ass hole.” I said, trying to be comforting.

“ Oh he is.” She said looking me straight in the eyes. “ But I’ve got a plan to get revenge.”

“ If there’s anything I can do to help, just ask.” I offered, at least she was talking properly to me now.

“ Oh, don’t worry, I will.” I was freaked at how much KC made that sound like a threat.

“ Remember when you broke that girls heart Dee?” Antonio asked.

“ Which one?” I laughed, but KC didn’t seem impressed so I stopped.

“ I mean that stalker fan who kept writing you those letters.”

“ Oh yeah. She was crazy.”

“ Hey Dee. Remember when you broke Seth’s sisters’ heart.” Tyler asked.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

I couldn’t believe it, they were talking about me, they remembered it! I almost spat out my JD in shock.

“ Yeah sort of. Didn’t she overhear me call her ugly or something?” He said, sounding almost proud and laughing.

“ Yeah, and weird. She ran off crying up to her room. Hayley was such a sweet girl too.” Roman said the last bit to inform me.

“ Okay fine, so maybe I was a tiny bit of an ass.”

“ A bit!” I shrieked, almost forgetting that they didn’t know who I was. Oops. “ You broke your friend’s sisters’ heart and you only think you’re a bit of an ass.” I tried to redeem myself.

“ Okay, a lot of an ass, whatever. She got Seth to make sure that we didn’t see her again anyway.” 

“ So, none of you have seen her since?” I asked.

“ Nope.” Tyler, Roman and Dean said.

“ I saw her once. I went to pick up something from Seth’s and she was there. She was a really nice girl.” Antonio said and I smiled, I remembered the day he was talking about. They talked about me like I was dead, and I suppose the girl that they were talking about was, now only KC Whips lived on.

“ Well guys, I better be off. I’ve got some private dances booked for later.” I excused myself and walked off, I’d had enough of talking about the old me for one night.

* * *

I was at the bar with Sarah when Dean came up and put his arm around my waist, I shook it off and turned to look at him.

“ I was wondering if you’d changed your mind about seeing me fight? It’d be fun, I promise.” He winked at me.

“ No, I already told you, I’m busy.”

“ Listen KC, you’re a beautiful girl and I’m, well, I’m Dean Ambrose. Face it, we’re a match made in heaven.” How fucking arrogant was he?

“ Listen Dean. I’m a beautiful girl and you’re an arrogant asshole, and if you don’t leave, my knee is gonna match with your balls. Got that?” I winked and walked off to the back room, leaving Sarah laughing and Dean looking very pissed off.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

The fucking cheek of that slut! I’m Dean Ambrose, how was she not in love with me by now? To make matters worse, her manager friend was standing at the bar laughing in my face. I walked back to the booth to the guys.

“ Ouch. We saw that and it didn’t look awfully good.” Tyler laughed.

“ Have we finally found the girl that can resist Dean Ambrose?” Antonio teased.

This night was getting worse and worse, First the guys got me remembering when I had hurt Seth’s little sister, which I felt like a complete bastard for, (she wasn’t supposed to hear what I said) and now KC had turned me down for the second time.

* * *

I checked with the manager, not the laughing girl, some big tough looking guy, and KC had a free private dance at 1.00am. I booked the place and waited for my turn.  
At 1 I walked into the room and KC looked disappointed to see me there.

“ Didn’t I tell you to leave?” She said, back to her normal tone of voice.

“ I just wanted a dance.” I lied but she put some music on and started to dance for me.

Once again the dance was amazing and I got hard.

“ Do you wanna help me with this?” I asked when she was finished, pointing down to my package.

“ I’m a dancer, not a whore.” 

“ I didn’t mean that.” I guessed I had to be straight with this girl. “ Look. I think you’re really beautiful and I’d like to get to know you, but you’re so much different to any other girl I’ve known. I don’t know how to act around you.”

“ You mean I’m not falling at your feet shouting ‘oh Dean Ambrose, wrestling God, please fuck me!’” She asked sarcastically.

“ No, I mean. Most girls I can just be myself around, but you I can’t.”

“ Look, just face it, not every girl is madly in love with you Dean.”

“ Just one drink?”

“ I'd rather have a spike shoved up my ass.”

This girl was so confusing. I couldn’t work her out, what possible reason did she have for being such a bitch to me all the time? What had I ever done to her?

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

He left the room looking utterly pissed off and slammed the door, obviously not used to being turned down then. I laughed to myself; he was going to have to get used to it with me around.

* * *

My phone started ringing as I was walking the short way to my apartment. I picked up and was surprised to hear my brother’s voice on the phone. It wasn’t that we didn’t keep in touch, it was just that he was busy on the road and I was busy living my own life so we hadn’t seen each other in about two years and a half. We e-mail each other a lot though.

“ Hey Hayley. How’re you?” He said in a cheerful voice.

“ I’m good. How's life on the road?”

“ Amazing. I miss you though, you know.”

“ I miss you too Seth.” 

“ I was wondering if you fancy coming out with me tomorrow now that we’re back for a while.”

“ Yeah, wait…erm, will the others be there?” 

“ No. It will just be you, me and Sasha, my new girlfriend. If you want to meet her that is.” He sounded nervous.

“ Yeah, of course I do. Where are you taking us?”

“ I thought we could go shopping, or is that a bad idea?”

“ It’s only a bad idea if you want to keep hold of your money.” I laughed.

“ Well, shopping it is then and then I’ll take you out to dinner, but Sasha has to work so she won’t be coming with us.”

“ Okay, that sounds fun. Will you do me a favour and not even tell the others that you’re seeing me?” I had to be careful.

“ Sure. Meet us in the mall at twelve. By Hot Topic.” 

“ You sure you’ll recognise me big brother?” 

“ You can’t have changed that much in two and a half years.” He sounded happy to be seeing me again.

“ Okay then. See you.” I hung up. He was in for a bit of a shock if he thought I was going to look like the plain, boring little sister he left behind.

* * *

I was near my apartment when I sensed someone behind me, this neighbourhood wasn’t very safe, but I thought I’d be okay walking as my apartment is only three blocks away from the club. I looked around to see if I could see anyone, but the street lights were either dim or broken. I quickened up my pace a little and felt a hand grab my arm. I was about to scream when I saw who it was.

“ You fucking jerk!” I screamed at him.

“ You didn’t have to run did you?”

“ I wasn’t running and I didn’t know it was you, otherwise I would have been.”

“ I just wanted to talk.” 

“ A normal guy would have come to the club tomorrow to talk, not follow me home.”

“ Like I said. I can’t seem to be normal with you.” He looked unsure of himself and of me.

“ Well then, it’d be better if you left me alone and went back to the girls who would do anything for the great Dean Ambrose.” I didn’t like the feeling of his hand on my arm, so I shrugged him off of me.

“ I don’t want to leave you alone. I don’t understand KC, it’s like I know you, but I don’t know anything about you.” His eyes looked pained when he said this, at least it meant my plan was working, but I was beginning to feel sorry for him and I wasn’t liking myself as a bitch.

“ You don’t know me, so please just leave now.” I said, my voice becoming soft and almost pleasant.

“ Can I at least come up for a drink or something?” He tried again. I had to hand it to him, this guy was persistent.

“ No, I’m afraid you can’t.” I turned away and walked into my building, leaving him on the street. I hope he had a way to get home. I also hoped he hadn’t overheard my conversation with Seth.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

I thought if I could just get her alone, outside of the club, that she would be different with me, that maybe the bitchy act was all part of ‘KC Whips’. That plan backfired on me, although she did seem to start being nicer to me, but she still made me go.

I wasn’t acting like myself, and I hated it. I had never in my life chased after a girl and yet here I was chasing after KC, a stripper.


	3. Chapter 3

**[The Next Day. 12:10]**

***Hayley’s POV***

I was having a coffee in the mall, near Hot Topic waiting for my brother to turn up and, as usual, he was late. It was only ten minutes, so I wasn’t going to get mad, but if he wasn’t here in another twenty I was leaving.

Just as I was thinking this, round the corner came Seth and his new girl. She was very pretty, just Seth’s type and my brother had not changed a bit, except maybe he had got more muscular, and a portion of his hair was dyed blonde, it suited him.

I got up from my seat and walked slowly over to them, Seth was looking around for me but he didn’t see me. When I got a bit closer I started to run.

“ Seth!” I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

“ Hayley?… Fuck girl, you have changed, I thought you were joking. You look amazing.” He hugged me tighter, almost crushing me.

“ You haven’t. But I like your hair.” I said, running my fingers through the strands.

“ It’s awesome ain’t it.” He smiled at me, looking fascinated with my new look. “ Oh yeah. Hayley, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Hayley, my baby sister.” Sasha went to shake my hand, but I pulled her into a hug.

“ Nice to meet you. Shall we go and spend all Seth’s money?” I winked at her and she grinned. I think I’m going to like this girl.

* * *

We were in Hot Topic, we had already been in three times but I had decided I wanted a skirt that I had spotted when we were in before. Seth was clearly getting annoyed and was carrying all Sasha and my bags, which was a lot. I held up the skirt against me, it was black with red pinstripes, and very short.

“ It’s too short.”

“ Shut up Seth. Or should I have this one?” I said picking up a purple one of a similar length. “ Oh I don’t know.”

“ Please hurry up. My legs are killing me.” My brother whined.

“ Seth, you’re supposed to be the porter and you’re not supposed to moan.” Sasha scolded.

“ Oh come on baby, you know you love it when I moan.” He smiled sweetly at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

“ Eww. Little sister here who does not need to know. Take him for a coffee or something while I choose.”

“ Yeah, okay. See you in a bit.” Sasha grabbed Seth and led him toward the coffee shop.

* * *

I was still in the shop, I had decided to buy both of the skirts, they would be good for my dancing. I was at the counter when I spotted a top I also wanted. 

“ Can you just hang on a sec, while I get that top?” I smiled at the assistant. 

“ Sure thing.”

I hurried over to the rack of tops and picked up the one I had spotted, then an arrogant voice came from behind me.

“ I think you’d look better in this one.” Dean said, holding out a top that was really gorgeous.

“ Thanks, but I think I’ll have this one.” I said, holding the one I had picked up in my hand and walking back to the counter. I bought the clothes and began to walk out of the shop.  
I looked over to the coffee shop that Seth and Sasha were at and was shocked when I saw Tyler, Antonio and Roman sitting with them. Seth looked over in my direction and I shook my head and waved my arms in a ‘no’ gesture. Then I headed around the side of Hot Topic to wait for them to go.

“ What was all that arm waving about?” Dean appeared beside me, making me jump.

“ Erm, you know… exercises.” I said, knowing how lame I sounded. “ Us dancers have to keep fit.” I laughed nervously.

“ You’re strange. Anyway, my friends are having coffee, do you want to join them?” 

“ I don’t think that would be a good idea Dean.”

“ Are you sure you won’t join us?” He tried yet again.

“ Afraid not, sorry.”

“ Okay then. Well, at least let me give you this.” He said holding out a Hot Topic bag, I opened it and saw the top that he had picked out in the shop. He had even got the right size. He was smooth, I could give him that too.

“ I can’t take this Dean. You have to take it back.” I frowned, I didn’t want him to be this nice to me, it made resisting him very hard. He was still amazingly gorgeous, even more so in fact.

“ I want you to have it. If you won’t take it, it’ll just end up in the bin, ‘cause I’m not taking it back.” He smiled, knowing that he was slowly breaking me down.

“ Well, what if I take it back and give you the money.” I questioned, but he shook his head. “ Okay, fine. I’ll have it. But this doesn’t mean that you’ve won and it doesn’t mean I’ll start being all nice to you.”

“ I never thought it would.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss my cheek. Then he just walked away.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I screamed at myself in my head.

I couldn’t believe that Dean’s kiss made me feel all giddy inside. I couldn’t let this happen. I leaned against the shop window and let myself slide to the ground. My head fell into my hands and I screamed inside my head.

* * *

***Seth’s POV***

Sasha and I were having a coffee when Antonio, Roman and Tyler came over to sit with us. I looked hesitantly over to where Hayley would be walking out any second and saw her, standing at the door of the shop, shaking her head and waving her arms around wildly. I guessed she was trying to say ‘don’t let them know I’m here’. Then I caught on to what was wrong with the picture, Dean was not here.

“ Where’s Dee?” I asked the rest of them.

“ He saw some dancer girl he knows and she keeps turning him down…” Antonio started.

“ And he’s trying to win her over.” Tyler laughed.

“ He’s turned into such a pussy. He keeps running after her and asking her out.” Roman giggled.

“ Well, maybe he actually likes this one.” I gave him the benefit of the doubt, although I knew how he treated women.

“ And she is hot!” Tyler winked.

“ Oh man yeah. And she’s the best dancer in Iowa.” Roman moaned hornily. Antonio nodded in agreement.

“ I’m sure she is.” I smiled. 

“ Shouldn’t we be getting back to Hayley?” Sasha whispered in my ear.

“ Ooooooooo. Saucy secrets?” Roman grinned.

“ No. But we’ve gotta go.”

“ Heya guys.” Dean said, walking toward her with a huge smile on his face.

“ How’d it go?” Antonio asked him cheekily.

“ Quite well actually. She accepted a present off me and I kissed her on the cheek.” His grin widened as he recalled it.

“ You’re a pussy Dean. You’re getting all excited about a kiss on the cheek. Oh man, where has Dean Ambrose gone?” Tyler took the piss and Dean sucker punched him in the arm.

“ Anyway guys, we seriously need to go. We’re late for…something.” I responded to Sasha’s elbow in my ribs. We said goodbye and headed to find Hayley.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

Seth took me to dinner. It was amazing, we ate at an Italian restaurant. Everyone was staring at us, 

Seth said it was because we’re both so hot! Haha! Outside there were a couple of photographers, but not the amount I was expecting now that the guys are famous. Seth said that the photographers don’t usually bother with wrestlers.

“ Can we have a picture of you and your girlfriend?” One photographer said. Seth just walked past them, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me with him.

The conversation between us was as flowing as it had been before he left. I didn’t tell him I was a dancer, I didn’t think he would approve of his baby sister stripping. We were sitting having our meal when he brought up the other guys.

“ I was worried earlier when you were in Hot Topic, because I think Dean was in there buying a present for some stripper girl.” 

“ Oh right. I didn’t bump into him, thank goodness.” I covered.

“ Good, I don’t want him hurting you again.” He smiled and patted my hand. “ The others say he is really keen on this girl. They say he keeps chasing her even when she turns him down. And that’s not like the Dean Ambrose I know.” Seth looked confused.

“ Oh. Well, he’s a dick. Maybe it’s good that she turned him down.” I smiled.

“ Apparently she’s gorgeous. And she’s the best dancer in the state.” 

“ Awesome.” I tried to sound interested, but it wasn’t working.

“ Speaking of gorgeous. You do look amazing you know little sis. I’m actually quite glad that you don’t see the guys; they’d all fall in love with you. How come you changed so much?” 

“ It’s called growing up big brother.” I said giggling. “ And a broken heart.”

“ Who broke your…oh, Dean.” He looked angry.

“ Yeah, Dean. Anyway, I was thinking, about the whole not seeing everyone thing.”

“ Yeah?”

“ Yeah. I was thinking that maybe I could stay at your new house for a few days while you're here. I’ve never stayed there before and it’s boring at my apartment. I think I can handle your friends now Seth.” I smiled.

“ You sure?” He asked.

“ Yeah.”

“ Awesome. I want a chance to show you off to everyone.” He grinned and took my hand before leading me out if the restaurant and helping me into his car.

* * *

***Seth’s POV***

I took Hayley back to my new house that I shared with Dean and Roman; Antonio and Tyler have a house just down the road. We got in and the others weren’t back yet so Hayley and I decided to watch ‘A Clockwork Orange’. I sat on the three seat couch and Hayley lay down on it with her head on my chest. I put my arm round her waist and we began watching the film.

I loved having Hayley back in my life, I had missed her so much since I left. When we left for WWE three and a half years ago, it was my big chance and I couldn’t pass it up. She was not in a good way when I had to leave and I guess I shouldn’t have, but at least I can make up for it now. And if I had stayed, the five of us would have still being practising Antonio’s parents’ back yard and wrestling small promotions for little money. I hugged her close to me and she looked up at me and smiled. 

The film was about three quarters over when we heard keys in the door. There was a lot of laughing and then the door opened and the other four guys walked in. They saw Hayley and me on the couch and all stopped dead in their tracks.

“ Wh…How…Wh…?” Roman muttered.

“ Erm…” Tyler tried.

“ Wh…” Antonio also couldn’t seem to speak.

“ I told you they’d like you.” I grinned down at my sister.

“ How the hell can you get the hot dancer and I can’t?” Dean almost shouted and I could see the pain in his eyes.

“ Dancer?!” I asked Hayley angrily.

“ Oops.” Hayley replied.

“ You didn’t know she was a dancer?” Said Roman.

“ How did you two meet then?” Tyler asked.

“ And what about Sasha?” Antonio wondered.

“ ONE QUESTION AT A FUCKING TIME.” I shouted.

Then I turned back to Hayley.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

“ONE QUESTION AT A FUCKING TIME.” Seth screamed and turned back to look at me.

“ You’re a stripper?”

“ Erm, well… you know that club I said I worked at, I’m not behind the scenes; I’m the main act. Everyone comes to see me.” I confessed and looked down at my lap.

“ You’re _Dean’s_ stripper girl?” He now asked.

“ I’m not _his_ anything. But yeah, I guess I’m the one you’ve heard about.”

“ And as for you guys. Sasha is my girlfriend, not her. And, do you remember my sister?” Seth asked the guys whose faces turned to shock or confusion.

“ That’s Hayley?” Antonio said happily and ran up to hug me. “ Long time no see.” He smiled.

“ KC is Hayley?” Dean asked, still looking shocked. I winked at him and gave a sinister grin. “ Oh shit.”

I laughed as he realised everything that had happened; talking about when he hurt me and why I was such a bitch to him.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

When I walked into the house and saw KC lying there, in my best friend’s arms, I swear my heart almost stopped. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, but they were still lying there. I tried to tell myself that what I felt meant nothing, that Dean Ambrose would never feel like this, but the pain in my heart told me different. I think I have totally fallen for this girl in the space of two days, even though she’s been a bitch to me. However, I smiled when I noticed her wearing the top I had given her earlier in the day.

Now I was confused, Seth had just told us that KC Whips was Hayley Rollins, his little sister and the girl whose’ heart I had broken four years ago.

“ KC is Hayley?” I asked stupidly and KC winked at me and grinned. 

Then I thought about the times I had spoken to KC at the club, she had said she had become a dancer after some guy had broken her heart, maybe that guy was me.   
Then I thought about what we had talked about after, the day that I broke her heart, only I didn’t know it was her I was talking to. And I had sounded almost proud about it. Look where trying to be a tough guy had got me. “ Oh shit.” I said.

“ I don’t understand.” Seth said, not sure of who he was addressing.

“ I met KC, I mean Hayley, at her club two nights ago.” I tried to explain.

“ And she turned him down.” Roman giggled.

“ Yeah and now you know why.” Hayley looked as though she was going to cry. “ You hurt me Dean and then you were telling me about it like it was a good thing. You were laughing about it!” She started to cry and Seth put his arms around her.

“ You fucking dick Dee.” Seth shouted, about ready to kill me.

Seth stood up and began to walk over to me, probably to hit me and I wasn’t going to stop him. As soon as he was off the sofa Hayley got up and ran out of the room and up the stairs and we heard a door slam.

Seth was in front of me now and I was backed against the door. He brought up his fist about to hit me but instead he punched the door by my head.

“ You hurt her again Dee and it’ll be your face.” He said.

“ I’m not going to. I think I’ve really fallen for her Seth.” I sat down on the floor with my head in my hands.

“ It’s not going to be easy to win her trust.”

“ I know.”

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

I couldn’t stand being in that room any longer, I thought that if he saw me here with Seth it would be funny. I thought that maybe it would piss him off and then I could stop these feelings that I was getting for him. But it wasn’t like that at all. First, Seth had found out about my real job and then when Dean mentioned the conversation we had had the other night in the club, it had tipped me over the edge and I had started crying. I ran out of the room and upstairs, much like I had that day four years ago, with tears streaming from my eyes.

I went into one of the bedrooms, hoping it was Seth’s and lay down on the bed. I was still crying and I heard a thud, as if someone, or something had been punched, but I didn’t care anymore.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me gently, I must have fallen asleep on Seth’s bed. I forced my eyes to open and looked up to see a sleepy looking Roman shaking me. 

“ Hayley, wake up. You’re in my bed.” He said quietly, his voice more gravely than usual. 

“ Hhmmmmmm.” I said. What I meant to say was ‘go away, I’m sleeping’.

“ Hayley.” He said shaking me some more.

I made another grumbling sound before Roman gave up and pushed me to one side of the bed and got in with me. He lay one arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest, he was very warm. A few minutes later, Roman was just about asleep when I realised what he was saying to me before. I turned over and gently shook him.

“ Roman. Roman!” I whispered in his ear.

“ What?” He said, his eyes still closed.

“ Wake up.” I said shoving my hands into his stomach.

“ What was that for?” He half yelled.

“ I thought this was Seth’s room.”

“ Now you feel like talking! No, it’s my room.” He said sleepily and sounding slightly irritated.

“ Oh, sorry. Did someone get hit?” I asked, remembering the sound I had heard before I fell asleep.

“ No, Seth hit the door. Dean does really like you, you know.” He said, finally opening his eyes.

“ Oh. Now he knows who I am, I doubt he’s as keen.”

“ He is. He’s really sorry about what he did back then and he wants to make it up to you.”

“ Well, he should be sorry.” I said coldly.

“ What can he do to make you forgive him?”

“ I don’t think he can do anything. I wish there was, but he hurt me really bad.” My voice cracked slightly as I said this and I turned my head away from Roman.

Roman put his arm back around my waist and pulled me toward him. He guided my head to his shoulder and let me cry on him. He’s so sweet.

“ I know it seems bad now, but it’s ‘cause seeing him has brought it all back. It’ll be better soon and he’ll try and make it good, I know he will. Dee treats a lot of women badly, but I think it’s different with you.” He said rubbing my back soothingly.

“ Why can’t he be like you? You’re so sweet Roman.” I smiled into his shoulder and he kissed my head.

“ I think we’d better go to sleep now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**[The Next Day]**

***Hayley’s POV***

I woke up in the morning in Roman’s arms. I remembered what he had said to me the night before and I smiled. I slowly and quietly got out of bed and opened the door. I peered out to see if my brother was anywhere in sight, but the only person I saw was Dean on his way to the bathroom. That’s when I came up with my plan. Maybe I should stop this trying to punish Dean, what’s that old saying; ‘forgive and forget’, but this opportunity was too good to give up.

I went back to Roman in the bed and sat over him, with my legs on either side, straddling him. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

“ This is a nice way to wake up.” He said rubbing my thighs.

I started to bounce on the bed so that the headboard bashed against the wall.

“ Now play along Roman.” 

I was bouncing hard now and began to make loud moaning noises. “ Oh God Roman.” I moaned loudly. 

“ Yeah, oh yeah!” I half screamed.

“ Hayley stop it.” He said. “ I know it’s just to piss off Dean.”

“ Will this make you play?” I said seductively before kissing him hard. 

“ Hayley, Dee’s one of my best friends.”

“ Come on Roman. I want to play.” I said. “ Fuck Roman.” I screamed at the top of my voice. I felt Roman becoming hard underneath me and I smiled. “ I knew you liked it.” 

“ Yeah well, I’m a guy aren’t I? But I’m not playing your little game.”

I traced my fingers up the inside of Roman’s thigh and glided it smoothly over his hard cock. That made him moan.

“ Good boy Roman.”

“ God damn it Hayley. You need to stop. You know that in the long term, playing these games is just gonna hurt you _and_ Dean.” Roman said and I knew it made sense.  
I gave up and lay back down beside Rome. 

“ You’re right. Why are you always right about everything?” I sulked.

“ That’s because I’m amazing.”

“ Yeah, you are.” I said and snuggled into him.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

I woke up and went to the toilet to brush my teeth and stuff. I wondered where Hayley had slept last night, I wish it had been my bedroom, but I guessed she had stayed with Seth.

That was when I head it. It started with the sound of a bashing headboard on the wall and I definitely knew that sound. Then the moaning started, the walls in this house are pretty thin. “ Oh God Roman.” I heard Hayley moan and my heart nearly stopped, yet again. There followed a whole lot of moaning and screaming from both Hayley and Roman. I almost went into there and hit him. I couldn’t believe Roman was having sex with the girl I love right here, in my house. But I guess she didn’t want me, so he was entitled to have a chance with her.

I went downstairs, thoroughly depressed and decided to make myself a cup of coffee. Antonio and Tyler were both passed out on the sofa, I don’t know why they never sleep in the damn guest room. They insist in staying down here and getting in my way.

“ Coffee.” Antonio said.

“ Asprin.” Tyler whined.

I made us all a coffee and sat down on one of the couches. About ten minutes later there was shuffling on the stairs and I turned round to see who it was. It was Hayley and Roman, walking down the stairs, holding hands! HOLDING HANDS! I got up and walked back into the kitchen to pour another cup.

I was pouring the coffee when someone came up behind me, I ignored them. Then the person put their arms around me, under my arms and she put her hands on my chest.

“ Can I have some coffee?” Hayley asked sweetly.

“ No. Why don’t you ask Roman?” I said immaturely.

“ Look Dean. Roman and I didn’t have sex, it was just a little joke, but it wasn’t that funny.” She seemed almost sorry.

“ I don’t want to hear it Hayley.” I said and accidentally spilt some of the hot liquid onto my hand. “ Fuck!”

“ Dean. Are you okay?” She said turning me round quickly. I was facing her and we were too close. She pulled away and ran a cloth under the cold water, she pressed it against my burned hand.

“ Does it hurt?” She asked.

“ No.” I stuttered, getting nervous about how close she was to me once again. It was different than when she was rubbing herself all over me in the club, that was her job; this was her own free will.

She looked up at me with her big, gorgeous blue eyes and I couldn’t help but smile. She tilted her head slightly backward as though she wanted to kiss me and I began to lean in. My lips were less than an inch away from hers when she pulled away.

“ What are you doing?” I asked quietly.

“ I can’t Dean. You hurt me too much.”

“ That was four years ago. You know I’m sorry.”

“ Whatever Dean.” She said and walked slowly out of the kitchen,

God damn her!!!

* * *

***Seth’s POV***

I woke up late this morning, everyone else was already up and the air was tense. Dean and Tyler were on one couch, Antonio and Roman on the other and Hayley was sitting on the floor between Roman’s legs. I went to sit on the floor by my sister. She hugged me and gave me some of her coffee. Antonio’s phone rang and we all listened to his side of the conversation.

“ Heya …yeah, tonight? What time?… where?… sure, we'll be there.” He put the phone down. 

“ Who was that?” I asked.

“ Stephanie. We have a impromptu house show tonight, somewhere local.” 

“ You coming Hayley?” I asked my sister.

“ If you want me to.” She smiled at me.

“ Of course.”

We were discussing different spots for tonight and watching the TV. We had come up with a few good ideas for the matches but Roman had fallen asleep and Hayley didn’t look too happy about that. He had a cap pulled down over his face, probably hoping that we wouldn’t notice, but we had. Hayley walked around the back of the couch and pulled his hat swiftly off his head. He opened his eyes immediately and jumped off the sofa. 

Hayley ran off around the room and Roman followed her. Dean was going into the kitchen but Hayley grabbed him by the arms and used him like a shield to fend off Roman, who now had a pillow. 

“ I’m not getting involved.” Dean shouted while trying to get away from Hayley but she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him.

“ Can’t get rid of me now.” She grinned as he held onto her. “ Take me upstairs.”

“ Gladly.” He grinned and ran upstairs with her on his back and I heard the door to his room shut.

Maybe all was not lost between them.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

Dean carried me up to his bedroom and shut the door behind us and put me down on the ground. I busied myself finding pillows around the room. I turned round with two pillows in my hand to see Dean standing staring at me.

“ Why do you only have two pillows? What can we throw at Roman now?” I moaned, looking around for more ammo.

“ I have guns.” 

“ I don’t want to kill him. I need pillows.” I said and threw one at Dean.

“ I told you I’m not getting involved in your games.” He warned me.

“ But you have to, your on my team.” I said batting my eyelashes.

“ God, your so beautiful.” He said, looking into my eyes and making me giggle.

“ Find some pillows! I need more pillows!”

Dean grabbed hold of the arm holding my final pillow and pushed my body against the wall with his and smiled at me sweetly. Then he crashed his soft lips down onto mine. I had never kissed Dean Ambrose before, I had thought about it a lot of times though, and it lived up to expectations. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I gave him access to my mouth. He let his tongue roam around my mouth freely and massaged mine with his. He let his hands run up and down my back and he rested one hand on my ass. After a few minutes he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

“ That was nice.” He said grinning.

“ Now will you get me some pillows?” I asked sweetly.

“ Stay right here. I’ll be back.” He said before leaving the room.

I heard Roman jump out on him as he went out of the room and then he tried to pull open the door but I held it firmly shut. A minute or so after that, there was a knock and Dean asked for entry. I let him in and saw that he had about six pillows in his arms. 

“ Yay.” I hugged him and armed myself with about four pillows. I slowly opened the door and jumped out into the hallway.

Roman jumped from around the corner, with two pillows and attacked me. I dropped all but two of my pillows and pummelled him with them. He hit me back with his and then Dean came out to help me. Roman started screaming like a little girl.

“ Help me! Seth! Antonio! Tyler! I’m dying!”

Soon there was all six of us in the upstairs hallway having a huge pillow fight. I’m not sure who won, but I’m sure it wasn’t me. I think everyone ganged up on me, which was unfair, but I kicked Roman’s ass.

* * *

***Dean’s POV***

We kissed. We kissed and it was amazing.

After the pillow fight I pulled Hayley back into my room. I wanted to talk to her but not with everyone else around.

“ What’s up?” She said. Her hair was messed up and her face was slightly pink and sweaty from the fight and she was wearing no make-up but to me she still looked gorgeous.

“ I wanted to … erm… I was going to…”

“ Spit it out.” She said and sat down on my bed.

“ I…I, erm…I’m in love with you.” I looked down at my feet. I couldn’t believe it when I heard her laugh, I shot my head up.

“ No you’re not. The only things you’re in love with are my looks and my dancing…oh yeah, and yourself.” Her voice had taken on that ‘please die’ tone she had in the club.

“ No, Hayley. I’ve tried to tell myself that it’s not true, that I can’t be in love with someone, but I am. I love you.”

“ You weren’t interested before I was hot.” She said and I guess she was true, but now that she was hot, I had got to know the amazing girl she was and I know I’m in love with her.

“ I do love you. So much.”

“ Stop saying it. I don’t want to get hurt anymore. I know how you treat women and I know how you treated me. I’m not interested Dean.” She looked straight into my eyes and it looked like she meant it. I couldn’t stand it if she hated me.

“ Okay then. Take away the make-up and the dancing and the clothes and I’ll still love you. You have to believe me.” A tear escaped my eye and I cursed myself for not even being man enough to do this anymore.

“ I’m not going to do that just so you can prove you ‘love’ me. I like the way I look and I’m not changing for anyone.” Although she tried to hide it by turning round slightly, I saw a tear run from her eye.

“ Then just believe me. I’m telling the truth.”

“ I can’t. Dean you can have any girl you want, why are you chasing after me, _Seth’s ugly little sister_?” She shouted the last bit.

“ But I don’t want any other girl. I don’t _love_ any other girl.” I said forcefully and Hayley left the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

***Hayley’s POV***

I ran out of the room and into the guest room. I picked up my cell and dialled Sarah’s number. She picked up on the third ring.

“ Sarah, do you think you could come and rescue me?”

“ From where?”

“ My brother’s house. Come and stay for a few days.”

“ What happened? Did you fall out?”

“ No, but he shares a house with Roman and Dean now.”

“ Oh. I’ll be right over.” I gave Sarah directions and then she hung up the phone. I had also asked her to grab some of my clothes; I always left some at her house just in case I needed them.

I lay on the bed and thought about what had just happened. Four years ago I would have been thrilled that Dean said he loved me, but I’m not the same girl I was four years ago. Roman and Seth have both told me how he treats women, they also told me that I’d be different but I’m not so sure. He hasn’t been able to stay faithful to a women ever, even before he was famous so why would I be so special. But then again, maybe everyone deserved a second chance. I was still arguing with myself when the door opened and Roman came in. I had only been here a day but Roman and I were already amazing friends.

“ What’s up babe?” He came and sat on the bed beside where I was lying.

“ Dean told me he loved me.” I said into the pillow.

“ That’s good isn’t it?”

“ No.”

“ Why not?”

“ You know how much he hurt me before and I won’t get hurt again, I can't.” I said, another tear escaping my eye.

“ That was four years ago Hay, you have to let it go. And like I said before, I think it’s different with you, I think he really means it this time.”

“ But I can’t be sure and until I can, it’s not happening.”

“ He has turned into so much of a pussy since he met you Hayley. He’s never been like that over a girl, not ever.”

“ I can’t handle it right now Rome.” He was running his fingers through my hair as we were speaking.

“ You’re still coming to the show tonight though, right?”

“ I don’t know if it’s such a good idea. Sarah’s coming over soon though.”

“ That’s not fair. You have to see me fight. I’ll cry.” He said, pouting.

“ God damn you Roman Reigns you beautiful bastard! I’ll go, I’ll go!” I gave in and he hugged me.

* * *

***Seth’s POV***

Dean came downstairs looking depressed and I guessed it was because of my sister.

“ You alright man?”

“ No. I told Hayley I love her.” He crashed down onto the couch.

“ Do you?”

“ Yeah. She didn’t take it too well. I think she hates me.”

“ She doesn’t. I don’t think she’s ever hated you, even four years ago. Even after she told me she didn’t want to see any of you again, every time I mentioned your name she’d be interested.”

“ I’m not gonna give up Seth, but I don’t think it’ll help.”

I hated seeing my best friend like this, I could cope if it was Roman or Tyler, even Antonio, but not Dean. Dean was always the one who knock backs didn’t bother. I knew that Hayley still liked him, she was just afraid of getting hurt. And I knew that Dean really did love her and wanted to make her happy. They were meant for each other, they really were.

* * *

**[At the show]**

***Hayley’s POV***

“ Do you want to watch from the front or stay backstage?” Roman asked.

“ The front.” Sarah and I both answered excitedly.

I had not seen the guys wrestle live for over four years and I barely ever caught them on television either. 

“ Okay then. We’ll see you after.” Seth said hugging me.

“ Okay. Good luck guys.” I smiled and we left to find our way to the front.

* * *

All through his match Dean would look over at me every ten seconds or something and smile. I think he wanted me to smile back but I didn’t.

When Dean won he grabbed the mic from the ring announcer.

“ Tonight I want to dedicate my win to a very special girl out in the crowd. Hayley, this one was for you.”

I almost died. I couldn’t believe he’d dedicated a win to me, in front of all his fans. Sarah grabbed my arm.

“ I think that maybe he does love you. I’m sure it takes a lot for a wrestler to do that live in front of thousands of fans.”

“ No. I’m sure he does it all the time.” I said, even though I knew it wasn’t true.

I knew I wasn’t going to be able to resist Dean much longer, he was making it so damn hard.

* * *

**[After the show. In the bar at the venue]**

Seth came up to me with a sly smile on his face.

“ Did you hear Dean?”

“ Yeah.”

“ Soooo………”

“ So what?”

“ Are you serious? It didn’t prove anything?”

“ No, I’m not serious. I can’t stand it anymore. He makes me smile all the time and I can’t not fall for him. He’s too amazing.”

Dean walked towards us and I couldn’t tell whether he was smiling or not. He seemed hesitant to come over, he kept looking around as if trying to find someone who he could talk to so that he didn’t have to talk to me. Eventually, when he found no one else he joined Seth, Sarah and me.

“ Erm…hi.” He said, sounding sheepish.

“ Heya. Awesome match.” Sarah said.

“ Yeah it really was.” I agreed.

“ So your not mad at me for…you know.”

“ I wish.” I said and immediately wished I hadn’t.

“ What do you mean ‘I wish’?” He asked shocked.

I looked over at Sarah who nodded at me. We had talked through how I was going to do this but I was getting all nervous and my voice would get all shaky and high-pitched. Sarah was nodding manically and Seth was glaring at me. Dean was waiting for an answer and so I did what meant I didn’t have to speak. I grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled his face toward me. I pressed my mouth hard against his and pushed my tongue between his slightly parted lips. He responded gladly and before long we were having a full on make-out session in the middle of the bar.

“ Wahey!” I heard Roman come up behind us and he grabbed my ass.

“ Oy you! Only Dean can do that.” I winked at him.

“ So does this mean…I mean, you’ll be….”

“ Yeah it does. Now let’s go somewhere a little more private.” I whispered softly in his ear.

“ I’m so happy for you.” Seth smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“ You won’t be so happy if you knew what we’re going off to do.” I winked at my big brother.

“ Oh man. I did not need to know.” He whined.

“ Told you so.” I grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him off to the boys’ dressing room.


End file.
